


King Bradley's Good Day Gone Bad

by Kajune



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Family, Family Drama, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: A short one shot about the Führer and his beloved little family.





	King Bradley's Good Day Gone Bad

King Bradley was a man known for his strength as much as he was known for his eccentricities.

It took the mere mention that a Xingese restaurant was opening up in Dublith for him to travel there, his blue uniform discarded for a Hawaiian shirt, shorts and sandals, and for his entire pile of important paperwork to be left abandoned on his desk.

None of his subordinates had it in them to complain so long as the Führer took with him a good load of subordinates. He did, and took him with him twenty men who did little more than stand around as he enjoyed himself to the fullest.

His return was marked with a mood no less cheerful than the one he had before leaving, but with him came many souvenirs. An especially expensive vase filled with rare and exotic flowers was presented, by Bradley himself, as a gift to Mrs. Bradley. She blushed as she took the vase from her giddy husband, practically ignoring young Selim Bradley with whom she had been reading a very interesting book.

The frown he sent the pair promised some degree of suffering.

Although the Central Command Headquarters was not famous for being full of happiness, the usual gloomy air seemed to vanish to some extend whenever King Bradley had a particularly enjoyable trip. This is possibly why some subordinates actually encourage the idea of the Führer going outside, believing it to benefit the entire headquarters and everyone in it.

No one did anything they thought would spoil the Führer's mood, with at least one subordinate offering to finish the Führer's paperwork so he could enjoy more time with his wife. The offer was so well received the subordinate was pulled into a short hug.

Free from any obligations to the world, Führer King Bradley and Mrs. Bradley spent the remaining day romanticizing everything they did as if to imitate the day they first fell in love. It was rare for them to become affectionate, and kisses came occasionally, but tonight, the Führer wanted to indulge in the one thing he truly owned as much as he could.

The night would have been perfect however, if Selim had not come knocking on their bedroom door while they were busy. Pleasure turned to worry for Mrs. Bradley as she began to hear Selim's frantic cries of monsters in the shadows. Sliding her top back on, she rushed to the door and opened it to find a weeping Selim standing in front of her. She fell onto her knees and embraced him, allowing his fat tears to soak into her shoulder.

Mrs. Bradley rubbed soothing circles into Selim's back and promised him he would be safe. As she said this, a few eyes appeared in the dark corners of the room and glared at King Bradley, as if to mock him. The Führer said nothing, but if the situation got any worse he swore he would tear his own hand to pieces with how tight his fist was.

When Selim appeared to calm down, Mrs. Bradley checked his vitals. She always did, her love for him not allowing her to overlook any possible problems with Selim's health. Her continuous acts of kindness towards the boy made him blush slightly. He admired her, and thought of her as a good mother.

He thought a little less for his father.

Before Mrs. Bradley could tell Selim to return to his room and trust in her promises, Selim shook his head frantically and pleaded to stay with them, just for one night. Mrs. Bradley looked over her shoulder at her husband and saw him appearing equally concerned for their 'beloved' son, but King Bradley told them both that Selim was old enough to survive childish imaginations and he should be just fine.

Mrs. Bradley was close to agreeing until Selim sent her the most devastated face she had ever seen.

In the end, Selim was allowed to share their bed for that one night, and whatever plans the aging couple had with each other was brushed aside for the sake of a little, frightened boy. Mrs. Bradley fell asleep with a smile on her face, convinced she had done something good while King Bradley could barely contain his fury as he and Selim stared at each other with nothing less than contempt.

Selim gave a victorious smile that was followed by a tongue sticking out, before he decided to fake a yawn and turn around, giving his back to the Führer and snuggling up to his mother. King Bradley's mood did not improve, and by morning, the whole of Central Command Headquarters was struck with an intense air of dread, gloom and misery.

The Führer's mood was so bad that no one could put a smile on their face.

No one except Selim, of course, and little Selim was proud of that.

 

 


End file.
